


Still Rebellious

by A_Eelif



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Rebellious". Ichigo and Uryuu still haven't finished that Biology project. This time they try a different venue...Uryuu's apartment. Will they do the Biology project or just end up doing each other instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Rebellious

I do not own Bleach, the characters, or the settings.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ichigo and Uryuu find themselves sitting in the living room of Uryuu's apartment attempting to finish their biology project. The teenage boys lost their virginity to each other the afternoon before in Ichigo's bedroom and the school day had been a little awkward considering the two of them didn't want their friends to know about their…'adventure'. Uryuu skipped lunch claiming he'd forgotten to read the chapter for their next period Literature class. No one questioned it, but Ichigo knew it was because the bespectacled boy needed some alone time to think about what they should do about their new activities.

Now, the two of them are working on separate parts of their project on opposite sides of the living room. The orange haired Soul Reaper lets out a loud sigh as he leans back in the chair he's sitting in.

Uryuu stops what he's writing and glares across the room at the lounging shinigami, "We'll never get this project done if you're just going to laze around, Kurosaki."

"I just stopped writing for two seconds. I don't label that as lazing around." Ichigo sits up and begins writing again just to make Uryuu stop glaring at him, "Why can't we take a break? We've been working since I walked in the door."

The dark haired Quincy continues writing as well, "That was only fifteen minutes ago, Kurosaki."

"When is this boring project due anyway?"

The Quincy lets out a sigh, "Don't you pay attention to anything in class? It's due on Friday, dummy."

"Hey! I'm not a dummy…what's today?" His cheeks turn red at the superior look Uryuu shoots his way, "What?"

"Today is Tuesday. Did one lay rattle your brain this much?" The raven haired teen shakes his head in disbelief and misses the frown plastering itself to his orange haired lover's face.

Ichigo sits up straight in the chair gripping his pencil so hard that it breaks. The loud snap of the wood breaking makes the Quincy turn his gaze back to the substitute Soul Reaper, "So, that's what you're upset about. Are you mad that we slept together yesterday?"

Uryuu's blue eyes widen in shock behind his glasses, "What? Ichigo, that's ridiculous. I was just making a joke."

"You don't make jokes unless you're uncomfortable. Are you uncomfortable with what we did?" A sadness Uryuu has never seen appears in Ichigo's brown eyes, "You didn't even eat lunch with me today and we've been eating lunch together for a long time."

Uryuu puts his pencil down, stands up, and walks to stand in front of the frowning shinigami. He places his delicate hands on Ichigo's shirt front and lifts the slightly larger boy out of the chair as he smashes their lips together. When the orange haired teenager comes out of his shock he kisses his slender lover back by pushing his tongue into the warm mouth of the Quincy. The teenagers eventually break the kiss as Uryuu places his pale hands on Ichigo's chest. His blue eyes gaze into the chocolate brown eyes belonging to his classmate, "You've got it all wrong, Ichigo. I'm not mad or embarrassed about anything that we did. I actually really…enjoyed it."

"Then why are we sitting at opposite ends of the room and why did you make up that story about forgetting to read your Literature chapter so you wouldn't have to eat lunch with me?" He places his hands on Uryuu's shoulders and lets out a frustrated sigh, "I don't understand at all."

The Quincy breaks his eye contact by looking at the floor, "I'm just…confused…or at least I was." He steps back making the substitute Soul Reaper's hands fall from his shoulders, "Everything that happened just occurred so fast. When I got here yesterday evening I thought about everything we'd done…a lot. In fact, I thought about it so much that I really did forget to read my Literature chapter."

A reassured smile forms on Ichigo's face, "So, you weren't avoiding me today?" Uryuu shakes his head as he sits down on the love seat in his apartment, "What were your conclusions in your thinking last night?"

The archer laces his thin fingers together in front of him and takes in a deep breath before speaking again, "Well, I experienced a lot of new things with you yesterday." Ichigo nods in agreement as he resumes sitting in the chair as Uryuu continues talking, "I shared my first kiss with you and I was naked. How many people can say they were naked during their first kiss?"

Ichigo shows the Quincy a warm smile, "Not very many people that's for sure."

"I walked into your house a virgin and I left not one." Uryuu finally locks eyes with the substitute Soul Reaper, "When I thought about my first kiss and losing my virginity it was always with a woman in my mind and now not only was it with a guy, but it was with you." A nervous laugh escapes the Quincy's throat, "It's a lot to think about and try to comprehend. I learned a lot about myself yesterday and to answer your question…I concluded that it doesn't matter how I thought things would happen because you and I know better than anyone that things never happen the way they're supposed to. It doesn't matter if we used to be rivals or if you're a Soul Reaper and I'm a Quincy. It doesn't even matter that we're both guys because everything in this world is not black and white. All that matters is that you were gentle and caring and we were both consenting." Uryuu's pale skin reddens a little with his next words, "Not to mention, it felt really great. So, I decided that if you want to do it then so do I."

The orange haired teen is quiet for a moment trying to comprehend what his dark haired classmate just said, "If it makes you feel any better you were my first kiss too and you already know I was a virgin until yesterday." Uryuu nods at Ichigo's words as the substitute Soul Reaper stands up, "And, you're right, it did feel really great." The brown eyed teenager begins making his way to the love seat that his lover is sitting on, "It felt really, really great and I most defiantly want to do it again."

Ichigo is now standing right in front of the archer making said archer swallow hard, "We can't right now, Kurosaki. We still have to work on our biology project."

"We've got until Friday to finish that." The shinigami bends down until he's face-to-face with his Quincy, "A little break won't hurt anything."

Ichigo grabs Uryuu's chin as he connects their lips softly at first, but the kiss soon heats up bringing the archer to his feet as he tries to gain more access to his vibrant haired classmate's lips. Eventually, both their tongues are residing in the other's mouth as Ichigo's hands travel down the Quincy's back all the way to his backside where he cups Uryuu's firm ass with his large hands. This small touch causes the raven haired teenager to moan. The lover's only break the kiss when Ichigo feels himself fall into his previous chair with Uryuu tumbling on top of him.

The two of them pant heavily trying to catch their breath from their fierce make-out session. Once they catch their breath the substitute Soul Reaper leans forward in an attempt to initiate the kiss again, but Uryuu places his hands on Ichigo's chest to stop him, "A 'little break' could mean the difference in an A or a B. We should wait until later."

"Why? It won't make any difference if we do it now or later. It'll take the same amount of time." Ichigo gives the bespectacled boy a pout, "Just one little break, Ishida…what could it possibly hurt?"

Uryuu gives the pouting teenager a patronizing look, "Do I have to explain everything to you?"

"Huh?" His orange eyebrows come together in confusion, "Explain what?"

The Quincy rolls his blue eyes behind his glasses, "If we have sex later we won't have to worry about our project and we can take our time and enjoy our intimate play together without having to rush." Uryuu wiggles uncomfortably on Ichigo's lap causing him to feel the substitute Soul Reaper's semi-hard cock. A blush spreads across the archer's face, but he continues his explanation, "If we have sex now then we'll be too tired to want to go back to our project not to mention we'll be sweaty and sticky. Since we'll be sweaty and sticky we'll want to take a shower and because we're teenage boys we'll want to go for round two in the shower." His cheeks redden a little more from talking so candidly about them having sex, but he continues, "Then we'll be hungry and we'll eat, but then we'll be too full to want to work. Finally, we'll want to go to bed and because there's only one bed we'll sleep in the same one, but we won't just sleep and that's a whole day wasted instead of doing our project."

Ichigo blinks a few times before responding, "Okay, wait a minute…let me get this straight, if we wait we only have sex once, but if we do it now then we get to have sex three times?!" A giddy smile appears on the teenage Soul Reaper's face.

The archer gives him a stunned expression and blinks a few times himself, "Is that all you heard?"

"Well, you're sitting in my lap and I'm half-hard. So…yeah, that's all I heard." He reaches around to pinch Uryuu's butt making the Quincy jump.

Uryuu purses his lips at Ichigo's actions, "I'm being serious, Kurosaki! You know how I feel about my grades and if our 'activities' cause my grades to fall then I'm afraid we can't participate in those 'activities' any more."

"Why am I Kurosaki when you're annoyed?" The Quincy gives him a very serious look making the orange haired teen let out a defeated sigh, "Okay, fine!"

The raven haired teenager places a soft kiss on his lover's lips, "You're the best." He then slides from his frowning classmate's lap and resumes his place across the room to continue writing.

The two of them try to work on their biology assignment, but they keep casting awkward glances at each other and quickly looking away. Finally, Uryuu lets out a frustrated sigh, "Just one time and then we have to work on this project."

Ichigo nods as they both stand up and meet in the middle of the room brining their lips together roughly. Their tongues collide into each other's mouths as Ichigo finds his fingers threading into the soft black strands belonging to the Quincy. With their lips still connected Uryuu hooks his slim fingers into the substitute Soul Reaper's belt loops and brings their hips crashing together as he grinds his forming erection against Ichigo's fully hard cock. The kiss ends as they both let out a moan of pleasure.

Uryuu takes in a deep breath before speaking, "T-take your clothes off."

"Are we gonna do it right here in the living room?" He begins taking his shirt off despite his question.

Uryuu begins stripping as well, "I don't see why not. It's my apartment and we're the only ones here." A devious smile forms on the archer's face, "We can do it any where we want."

Ichigo returns the smile as he drops his pants and underwear at the same time, "I like the sound of that." He walks out of his pants and underwear leaving him completely naked.

"I'll bet you do." The dark haired Quincy removes his last article of clothing as well and dives back in to capture the soft lips of the substitute Soul Reaper. This kiss is just as fierce as the other kisses they'd shared and their hands roam the expanse of each other's naked bodies. This time the kiss only ends when Ichigo's back hit's the living room wall. He lets out an unmanly squeak as Uryuu releases his lips, "Damnit, Uryuu…watch where you're walking!"

"My apologies, Ichigo. Let me make it up to you." Before Ichigo can ask the Quincy how he's going to do this, he feels Uryuu's long fingers wrap tightly around his sensitive cock. The brown eyed teen groans his appreciation and the archer smiles, "Better now?"

The orange haired Soul Reaper nods as Uryuu latches his lips to the heated skin of Ichigo's neck. As the archer continues kissing and biting Ichigo's neck his hand begins moving up and down the stiff shaft belonging to his classmate. Ichigo finds himself bucking his hips to try and gain more friction from that wonderful hand of Uryuu's as the Quincy sucks harshly on the skin of his neck and plays with one of his nipples with the hand that isn't occupied with pumping his cock.

Uryuu finds himself becoming more aroused with each moan or whimper coming from Ichigo as the sounds make their way straight to his already impossibly hard cock. He can feel the blood pulsing through the substitute Soul Reaper's veins with his lips pressed firmly on the jugular and hear the ragged breath escaping the carrot top's parted lips as well as feel the slick droplets of pre-cum leaking from Ichigo's very hot cock.

The raven haired Quincy is so turned on by this point that he just can't it anymore and releases Ichigo's cock hearing a disappointed whine leave the Soul Reaper's lips, "W-why'd…you stop, Uryuu?"

Uryuu stops kissing the now red neck of his lover to answer his question, "I want you…now." He gives his orange haired friend a short kiss on the lips before placing his hands on the Soul Reaper's shoulders and spinning him around, "Put your hands on the wall, Ichigo."

Ichigo does as he's told and places his large hands on the surface of the wall in front of him, "What are you gonna do?"

The Quincy smirks even though he knows Ichigo can't see it, "I'm about to find out what it's like to be on top…my house, my rules."

A visible tremor shoots up Ichigo's spine at Uryuu's statement, "You don't hear me complaining."

The dark haired archer quickly slicks his fingers with his own saliva before trailing them down the substitute Soul Reaper's back and letting them slide into the cleft of his perfect ass. He hears a soft sigh leave Ichigo's lips and feels his puckered hole twitch when he brushes a calloused fingertip lightly across the orange haired teen's opening. The Quincy bites his bottom lip in anticipation as he circles the trembling hole a few times before sliding the tip of his index finger into Ichigo's scorching hot entrance.

"H-hurry, Uryuu…I'm so hot." He pushes his body back a little making the slim digit inch in a bit deeper.

Uryuu grabs Ichigo's ass cheek with his free hand as he slides his index finger in all the way hearing the other teen suck in a sharp breath, "A-are you alright, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, just hurry…I-I can't wait much longer." He closes his brown eyes as he feels the archer's thin finger slide in and out of him, "More…more, Uryuu."

Considering this was only the second time Uryuu had had sex and the first time he'd been the sexer and not the sexie, he didn't know much about the prep except what he read on the internet, but if Ichigo is begging for more who is he to deny it. The Quincy pushes his index finger in and out a few times more before adding his middle finger. The substitute Soul Reaper lets out a groan and Uryuu knew why. Ichigo was so tight that he could barely fit his middle finger into the already filled hole to join his index finger.

The archer manages to successfully insert the second finger and shoves them carefully in and out of his lover's burning hot opening as he scissors and stretches his fingers every-so-often. Finally, Uryuu adds a third finger just to be safe and as he pushes his fingers in the orange haired teen pushes his ass back onto those long fingers.

"I…I need you so bad…h-hurry." Ichigo pushes back a little more just as the archer hooks his fingers tickling that wonderful spot deep inside the Soul Reaper. "Oh, God! Right there!"

The dark haired Quincy lets another smirk grace his features as he feels the snug walls squeeze around his fingers and the desperate sound in his lover's voice. He manipulates that spot a few more times just to hear Ichigo's lust-filled cries, "Please say you're ready, Ichigo. I-I'm beyond ready."

"Yes, please!" He rests his forehead on the cool surface of the wall, "I…I want you inside."

A violent shiver racks Uryuu's body at Ichigo's words. The archer never knew he could feel this turned on by simple words, but he knew he had to be buried deep inside that tightness and soon. He removes his fingers from the snug heat of his partner causing the brown eyed teen to whine at the loss.

The Quincy releases his hold on Ichigo's ass cheek as well and leaves the young shinigami resting against the wall, "Uryuu?" Ichigo turns his head to locate the missing Quincy.

Uryuu soon returns with a small bottle of lube clutched in his grasp, "Don't worry, Ichigo. I just went to get the lube."

"Since when do you have lube?"

"Since I stopped by the store after school and bought it." Uryuu pops open the lube and slicks his own weeping, needy cock with the cool liquid and a groan leaves his mouth.

He closes the top on the lube and throws it to the floor as he spreads Ichigo's firm flesh with one hand and guides the head of his cock into the substitute Soul Reaper's quivering entrance. The archer holds his breath and freezes with just the tip inside his lover.

When the bespectacled teen doesn't move Ichigo looks over his own shoulder to see the Quincy with his eyes closed biting his lower lip, "What are you waiting for?!"

He opens his blue eyes and finally breathes, "I'm trying…not to…cum…too tight."

"J-just go…all at once…please!" Ichigo thinks he might explode if Uryuu doesn't hurry up. He'd wanted to have sex with the Quincy all day and could hardly concentrate at school for staring at Uryuu as he thought about what they did in his bedroom the evening before.

The archer grips Ichigo's ass a little tighter, "Are you…sure? W-won't that…hurt?"

"I can take it…just please!" The orange haired teenager lets out a frustrated breath as he pushes his hips back making Uryuu's length slip deeper inside him, "Mmm…d-deeper…don't make me wait any longer."

Uryuu nods as he holds his breath once again as he pushes his hips forward burying his length inside the substitute Soul Reaper. Both teens groan as they wait to adjust to their new roles in an activity that's still unfamiliar, "Ah…y-you feel…(moan) so good, Ichigo!"

Ichigo tries to even his breathing as his brown eyes clamp shut. This wasn't the worst feeling he'd ever felt, but it most certainly wasn't the best either. It had to get better though because Uryuu had enjoyed himself the day before. The young Soul Reaper takes in a deep breath and grits his teeth before speaking, "M-move…you can move."

The Quincy lets out his held breath with a sound of relief as he pulls out a little before thrusting back in experimentally. A wanton moan slips passed his parted lips as he delves deeper into the sweet tightness that is Ichigo.

"Mmm, Uryuu…(gasp) f-faster…(groan)!" The brown eyed Soul Reaper spreads his legs open a little more as his hands brace him against the wall.

Uryuu nods as he pulls all the way out and reenters his lover all at once making them both cry out in ecstasy. The Quincy picks up his pace just as Ichigo asked establishing a nice rhythm. Soon the orange haired student begins pushing back meeting Uryuu's thrusts as their breathing becomes ragged.

Ichigo can feel the warmth of Uryuu's breath brushing against the skin of his back as he sides in and out of his body. He can feel the archer's cock throb inside him as his calloused fingertips grip his sweaty hips harder. The sounds of pure bliss leaving the Quincy's throat were making the substitute Soul Reaper hotter than he already was, "Harder…(sigh)…y-you feel so…so good (moan) inside me!"

Uryuu shudders at Ichigo's words as he pounds into his classmate with more force, "I-I'm going to…cum soon!"

Ichigo smiles at Uryuu's words. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than for the dark haired archer to cum inside him. Just when Ichigo is positive this experience can't feel any better Uryuu manages to slam into that wonderful spot inside him that he touched with those long fingers earlier. The vibrant haired teen's eyes cross as a bolt of pleasure shoots down his shaft, "Ah! There! More!"

The Quincy lets out a loud gasp as he feels Ichigo's muscles pulse around his cock each time he rams into the Soul Reaper's sweet spot, "I'm almost…(moan) there!"

The only thing Ichigo can do is whimper in response as he begins nearing his own orgasm, "So close…(groan) don't stop!" The carrot topped student grabs his own weeping cock and begins pumping himself frantically trying to reach his release as the archer's thrusts become more erratic, "Oh! Uryuu…(sigh)…I'm cumming!"

With a few more rough strokes to his cock and a well placed jab to his sweet spot the substitute Soul Reaper shoots his load into his hand and against the apartment wall with a cry of the Quincy's name.

Uryuu spills his own orgasm into Ichigo only seconds later. He fills the contracting passage with his essence as a shuddering moan fills the small apartment. The raven haired teenager slips his length from the panting Soul Reaper's body and the two of them sink to the carpeted floor. Uryuu is the first to speak after several minutes of silence, "This was fun, but I think I like being on the bottom better."

A light chuckle is heard from the shinigami, "I think I like you being on bottom better too…no offense to your performance."

"None taken." A smile forms on his pale face, but his smile is soon taken over by a look of curiosity, "If you like being on top then why did you want to come to my house for me to be on top?"

Ichigo lets out a soft sigh as he pulls Uryuu close to his body and wraps his arms around the thin Quincy, "I wanted to feel what you felt yesterday. Weren't you curious too?"

"A little." Uryuu closes his blue eyes as he snuggles in a bit closer to Ichigo, "What are you thinking about, Ichigo?"

"I'm thinking that I'm in love with you."

The archer's eyes open wide at his friend's answer, "What?!" Uryuu wiggles out of Ichigo's arms to look at his classmate's face.

Ichigo's cheeks turn pink, but he takes a deep breath and continues talking, "I've never been in love before so maybe that's not what I'm feeling, but I have feelings for you that I've never had for anyone else." He swallows nervously, but he doesn't stop talking, "I've never wanted a girlfriend or anything…that was just not anything I was worried about and I never actually thought about having sex with anyone. I mean of course I have urges I'm a teenage guy, but I always just dealt with them myself." He runs a shaky hand through his hair as Uryuu just stares at him, "I think about you all the time and wonder what you're doing when we aren't together and I…I …" His pink cheeks turn bright red, but he forces himself to finish his sentence, "I have fantasies about…having sex with you which leads to me…dealing with my urges…by myself. Maybe, that's not being in love, but it feels wonderful to me."

Uryuu is quiet for a long time as his heart pounds wildly in his chest. When he notices the worried look on Ichigo's face he decides he better respond before the orange haired shinigami dies from the wait, "I don't think I'm in love with you."

"What?!" His brown eyes begin to water, but he doesn't allow himself to cry. Before Ichigo can say anything Uryuu grabs his hands and smiles.

"I don't think I'm in love with you because I know I am." His smile widens when the pitiful expression lifts from his lover's face, "I didn't know how to tell you, but you said it perfectly."

Ichigo's previously wet eyes light up at Uryuu's words, "Really?"

The Quincy nods as he tries to hide his extreme happiness even though he knew he shouldn't be embarrassed, "It's odd how this turned out. I used to hate you…I hated all Soul Reapers, but being with you makes me see things differently. You made me see that everything's not black and white and that I should have never hated you for other people's sins and mistakes." His cheeks dust pink as well and he finally lets the happy expression spring to his face, "I love you and I'm glad I finally realized it."

"I love you too." Ichigo cups Uryuu's face with his warm hands and gives him a gentle, loving kiss on his soft lips.

When their lips separate, Uryuu gives the substitute Soul Reaper a confused look, "So, what do we call ourselves?"

"What do you mean?"

The black haired archer lets out a sigh before answering Ichigo's question, "Well, we aren't dating because we haven't actually gone on any dates and we love each other so we aren't fuck buddies or friend's with benefits and boyfriends just sounds so juvenile."

"Hmm." The orange haired teen thinks for a moment and eventually smiles, "I've got it…we're lovers."

"For once you've actually managed to say something smart." He chuckles at the pout on Ichigo's face, "I like the sound of that. It's settled, we're lovers." Uryuu then notices the questioning look on his lover's face, "What is it?"

"What do we do now?"

Uryuu's black eyebrows wrinkle together quizzically, "I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

"Well, I can't take you out to a fancy dinner or buy you flowers and candy like I would a girl. You're not a girl…the pain in my ass proves that well enough." Ichigo's face contorts in deep thinking, "So what can we do together?"

The pale archer smiles at the scrunched up expression on Ichigo's face, "We don't have to go out to dinner and you don't have to buy me things." He grabs the brown eyed teen's hands and rubs them with his thumbs, "I just want to spend time with you…when we don't have a biology project to do."

"But, it's okay if I did get you something, right?" A worried gleam flashes across his brown eyes.

Uryuu tucks a piece of his dark hair behind his ear, "I never said you couldn't get me a gift. I said you didn't have to, but why did you get me a gift?"

"Well, I didn't get it as a gift I just got it." He notices the pale boy's confused face and lets out a frustrated sigh, "Just let me go get it and then you'll understand."

The Quincy nods and Ichigo stands up still nude as he walks to his school bag. The substitute Soul Reaper bends over giving Uryuu a nice view of his ass. Ichigo retrieves whatever his gift is and returns to Uryuu.

He sits back down and places a small item into Uryuu's delicate hand, "Here."

Uryuu looks down at his open hand to see a spool of blue thread. He looks back up to connect his blue eyes with Ichigo's brown ones, "Ichigo…"

"Let me explain…I walked by your handicrafts club after class and I heard you tell a girl in your club that you were almost out of blue thread. I figure it's from all those Quincy crosses you sew onto everything. Anyway, while I was waiting for you to get out of your club I went by the crafts store." He wets his dry lips and continues his thread story, "I don't know anything about sewing, but I asked the lady working there where the best thread was and this is what she gave me." When Uryuu doesn't say anything Ichigo continues to ramble, "If it's not the kind you want you can take it back…gah, you probably think I'm the biggest dork right now."

The archer finally decides to speak and holds the spool of thread close to his heart, "This kind is perfect…in fact, this is the best kind. I've always wanted try it, but I could never afford it and I don't think you're a dork." He runs his finger over the blue thread and smiles, "This is the best gift anyone's ever given me."

"But, it's just a spool of thread."

Uryuu chuckles, "You're right, it is just thread, but you paid enough attention to know I needed it and bought it for me because you knew it would make me happy and not because I asked for it." The Quincy smiles again, "This gift is…dare I say it…sweet. I love it, but I'm a little upset that I don't have anything to give you."

"We could always go for that round two in the shower like you were talking about earlier. You know, if you just really want to thank me." A sideways smile appears on Ichigo's face at his own words.

A happy smile spreads across Uryuu's face, "If that's all you need then gift giving for you will be very easy."

Ichigo stands up and grabs the Quincy's hand in his to help his lover stand. The two teenage lovers head toward the bathroom and on the way, Uryuu places his new blue thread carefully on the coffee table.

Once the two boys finish their shower/sex they grab some food and eat it in Uryuu's bed with their biology project forgotten as they eat their dinner together. When they finish their meal, they snuggle together under the cover with Ichigo's arms around Uryuu's body. The substitute Soul Reaper lets out a long sigh before speaking to his black haired lover, "Can I suggest something that's gonna sound terrible, but it's not meant to be terrible?"

"I suppose." He gives the Soul Reaper an odd look, but awaits the suggestion.

"I think we should keep our relationship to ourselves and not tell our friends." The orange haired student tightens his hold on the archer, "And, it's not that I'm embarrassed I just think it would be awkward and distracting during missions if they knew about us."

"I fully agree."

Ichigo's brown eyes widen at Uryuu's compliance with his suggestion, "You do?!"

"Of course I do. What we do on our off time is nobody's business but our own." The raven haired archer lets out a nervous sigh, "However, there is something I need to tell you."

Ichigo releases his hold on the Quincy to look at his nervous face, "What is it?"

Uryuu swallows the lump in his throat loudly, "Rukia already knows as well as Kon."

"WHAT?!" The substitute Soul Reaper sits up in the archer's bed twisting the sheets around his body, "How could she possibly know?!"

Uryuu sits up as well contemplating his next words carefully, "When I arrived at your house I could feel her reiatsu inside, but with your sister disinfecting me and then walking in on you getting out of the shower it slipped my mind. Not to mention, when we both occupied you room at the same time, she masked her reiatsu and then we got naked and there was kissing and sex…I forgot until just now that she and Kon were there."

"How could you forget?! You know I suck at sensing reiatsu!" He runs a hand through his orange hair as a sigh leaves his lips.

"I didn't forget on purpose. Do you want me to talk to them for you?"

Ichigo shakes his head, "No, I'll talk to them. That little pervert probably enjoyed every minute of it and forced Kon to watch."

"You know, I wouldn't mind watching us make love." A devious smirk forms on Uryuu's features, "I'll bet it's pretty hot."

The young shinigami turns an interested gaze in Uryuu's direction, "You're a freak."

"Don't lie and pretend like you wouldn't like to see us making love." The Quincy reaches beneath the cover and begins massaging the Soul Reaper's crotch, "Admit it, Ichigo."

"Mmm, yeah (moan) it would be hot." He can feel himself getting hard underneath the archer's touch.

Uryuu leans in to nibble on Ichigo's ear as he continues to knead his lover's growing erection, "I'm so horny, Ichigo. I want you inside me."

Needless to say, Uryuu's prediction came true as the two of them make love for the third time that day with their biology project left lying in the living room incomplete.

The next morning, the teenage lovers wake up and get dressed, but not without a few time stealing kisses and it only stops there due to Uryuu's insistence that they not be late for school.

They finish their breakfast and Uryuu looks at the clock. "We'd better get going, Kurosaki."

Ichigo nods as he goes to retrieve his school bag and notices a very beautiful change to the said bag. He smiles as he looks at the neat blue stitching of his name across the outside front flap. He thinks it's the best gift that Uryuu could have given him.

He only thinks that until he opens his school bag at his desk to notice the same neat blue stitching only smaller on the inside flap reading 'I love you' followed by Uryuu's signature blue Quincy cross.

Ichigo immediately changes his mind and knows that this is the best gift that his Quincy could ever give him.

The End.

Started: 8/29/2012

Finished: 9/10/2012


End file.
